


G-Man's First Father's Day

by Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat



Series: Tommy and G-Dad [3]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life
Genre: Affection, Breakfast in Bed, Family Fluff, Father's Day, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat/pseuds/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat
Summary: G-Man didn't even realize that Father's Day was coming up, he'd never had a reason to think about it before. But Tommy is going to make sure that he has a good day!
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta & The G-Man
Series: Tommy and G-Dad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126151
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	G-Man's First Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally just writing a thousand of these today to cope and have some fun oasinfosianfoi I hope you guys enjoy it though!

G-Man considers himself an early riser. Although, spending almost all of his time in the void has made it a bit harder to have a sense of “early”. It’s easier now that Tommy is going to school since he has to be there at a certain time, but it’s still easy to forget exactly how time flows outside of the void and G-Man’s own manipulations. But he has no problem waking up an hour before Tommy needs to be at school. Tommy is an early riser as well, and a morning person to boot, which is why it isn’t particularly uncommon for G-Man to wake up to his footsteps entering his room. Today feels different though, especially when something is set next to G-Man that isn’t Tommy himself.

He sits up and looks down at the small tray that Tommy’s managed to carry into his room. There’s food on it, although it’s very clearly been made by a young child. Which is honestly preferred to the possibility of an adult other than G-Man making food in a house that no one in the world should know exists. “What’s this?” He asks, looking over at Tommy with mirth dancing in his eyes.

“Happy Father’s Day!” Tommy says excitedly. He’s mindful to keep his volume low, but he doesn’t let that dampen his mood. “I made you breakfast!”

“I can see that!” G-Man replies. He puts the plate in his lap so Tommy can climb into the bed next to him. It’s… eggs? Yes, eggs. They’re very burnt, but they are still distinguishable as eggs. The toast next to them looks alright at least, and… somehow, Tommy has gotten G-Man’s coffee right. Not for the first time, G-Man wonders exactly how independent Tommy was before he took him in. Far too much for a six year old, he thinks. 

(Although, Tommy is seven now, and he’ll remind anyone who takes the time to listen.)

“What do you think?” Tommy asks when G-Man takes the first bite of egg. Yes… burnt. And way too much salt. “They got all brown, so I put salt on top to make them better!” Ah… that explains it. “Did I do good?”

The question is so genuine that G-Man doesn’t have a choice but to swallow and kiss Tommy’s forehead. “You did… wonderfully,” he says. Tommy cheers, still mindful of being quiet, and watches G-Man as he eats. He hands one of the pieces of toast over to Tommy when he catches him staring, and he takes it with little fuss. “Have you eaten… this morning, sweetheart?” G-Man asks.

“Not yet!” Tommy replies. “I had to make you breakfast before you woke up! And then I had to make sure it was still warm, so I haven’t had any cereal yet.”

G-Man shakes his head slightly. “Dear, p-please feed yourself before… you do anything for me,” he says.

“But… but it’s Father’s Day…” Tommy mumbles. There’s a sort of underlying meaning to the words that G-Man can’t help but feel upset by.

“Alright… just this once. But, please… next time, feed yourself,” he relents. 

Tommy nods and carefully slides off of G-Man’s bed. “C’mon, Dad!” He says. G-Man’s finished eating by now, since he was trying to choke down the eggs as fast as possible. “I’ve got a bunch of surprises for you today!”

“Really?” G-Man asks. Tommy just nods and skips out of the room and down the stairs. G-Man smiles and shakes his head. He doesn’t know what surprises a seven year old can put together, but he also knows that Tommy is no normal seven year old. He’s his son, after all, and G-Man’s son is bound to be special.

* * *

Surprises seem to include a few gifts, including a new record of ragtime music. G-Man knows that it’s really as much for Tommy as it is for him, but he’s more concerned with figuring out how Tommy got a record without him noticing. Tommy just shrugs and tells him that he’s very good at keeping secrets. It would worry G-Man if it weren’t for the fact that Tommy follows the statement with, “but I don’t like to keep secrets from you, so don’t worry!”. Tommy also says that he wants to take G-Man to a Dunkin’ Donuts, and there’s no way that G-Man can refuse. Tommy apologizes for not being able to buy them donuts, but G-Man quickly assures him that he doesn’t mind. 

They both get Coolattas. It just feels right.

“Have I been doing good so far?” Tommy asks as they’re walking through their favorite dog park. He’s been staying by G-Man’s side the whole time, not asking anyone if he can play with their dog. 

“Tommy, this has been… wonderful,” G-Man says, and he knows that Tommy understands his hesitation has nothing to do with his words not being true. “I hadn’t even realized it… was Father’s Day until this m-morning.”

“I guess you’ve never had a Father’s Day before…” Tommy mumbles. “I hope this was a good first one!”

G-Man smiles and scoops Tommy up. He squeals in excitement and clings to G-Man. “Sweetheart, this has been the… third best day of my life,” he says.

“What were the other two?” Tommy asks, sounding slightly disappointed.

“The second was your… birthday,” G-Man tells him, “and the first was the day I brought you home.” Tommy grins at him, and he grins right back. “How about we go home and… watch a movie?”

“Can I have a soda?” Tommy asks. He gives G-Man his best puppy dog eyes, and G-Man can only laugh in response. 

“Of course, my dear,” he says. Tommy cheers, and G-Man kisses his forehead before he steps through a portal that no one else will notice. 

He’s looking forward to the next Father’s Day.


End file.
